See the Signs
by geordiechick
Summary: Sometimes it's impossible to see the signs.
1. Chapter 1

She raps her hand on the hotel door, hoping he'll think it's Danny or Albert. She guesses right and he opens the door and looks at her in surprise. He's halfway undressing, bare footed and quickly does up the buttons on his shirt but ushers her in, eyes not meeting hers, "Everything alright?"

"No, far from alright," Stacie looks directly at him, willing him to do the same."You've spoken to the top of my head all night and I've no idea what was so interesting about your shoes."

"Well, it's awkward innit?" Ash offers, turning around searching through a pile of wires on the dressing table, pressing a button on the laptop beside them.

"That's why I'm here. I can't bear it, Ash," she pleads, squeezing herself between him and the furniture. He leaps back like a scaled cat but she grabs his arm and stills him, "am I that repulsive to you?"

"Stace!" He's horrified by the question but he finally looks at her face and the guard he's been wearing melts, "bleeding hell, you're gorgeous but the last thing you want is me lusting after you."

"Shame about that," Stacie runs her eyes up and down his body. "Can I lust after you instead?"

"I'm not a bloody joke," he warns her. "I know I'm not skinny like Danny or Mickey. I'm, twenty years older than you..."

"Fifteen actually... and who says that I like skinny men anyway?"

"All women like skinny men." He counters.

"So the hotel receptionist who asked me if you were single, the women on the con last week who admired your eyes and the nightclub owner who asked me to ask you if you'd show her how to fix her heating system - and yes that was an excuse - and me, have no taste in men?" Stacie arches an eyebrow, "and I told her she could get her own plumber in."

Ash knows he's in trouble when he's run out of witty replies.

"So do I get permission to continue to lust after you?" Stacie asks, "I've been doing it for a while but now I know what's underneath this..." She brushes her hands down his shirt, walking her fingers on the buttons he has just done up, "I might get a bit carried away."

He catches her hands, "You know we can't cross that line."

"Bloody Mickey's grifters code," She sighs and then smiles broadly, "But he's not here!"

"You deserve someone better." It's his last defence and it's a flimsy one. She's already knocked down the Mickey will kill them excuse by pointing out he's not here.

"I think I deserve you and it's up to me to decide, don't you?" Stacie stands her ground, her coolness faking the turmoil in side as she plays her last hand, "I'll walk away now if you don't want me. I'll say nothing else about it."

"Stace," he paces the room angrily, "I've fucked you into the middle of next week in the limo if you'd said. Jesus, do you think I'm a robot?"

She's stunned and her face flushes with longing, "fucked me into the middle of next week?"

"Yes," He growls.

"So prove you're not a robot." She demands, grabbing him, knowing this is her only chance.

For all she thought of Ash, she'd never have him down as domineering. She'll remember the litany of descriptives that fall from the lips she wanted to kiss for life. Stored to her memory for nights when he might dare to leave her.


	2. Chapter 2

"Needs a bit of soundproofing for that..." Ash grins at Stacie as she perches on the sofa.

"Woa," Danny holds up his hands. "Soundproofing? There's only one thing you'd need that for, my man."

"What's than then, Danny?" Stacie teases.

"Sex." Danny sits next to Stacie, "he's been giving someone the mighty length of Three Socks. Look at him, all rolled up sleeves, capable hands and manly."

"Danny, really." Stacie doesn't dare look at Ash, she's sure they've been careful but now he mentions it, she thinks Ash's arms are rather sexy. She knows his hands are capable, the ache in her thighs remind her when she walks.

"It's the bird in reception isn't it?" Danny crows, "she stares at your arse everyday, told me it makes her very happy. I'm delighted for you son, truly made up."

Ash rolls his eyes.

"Don't you worry about soundproofing, you just say the word Ashley and we'll leave you alone. In fact no time like the present, her shift finishes in an hour."

"Danny, I hate to ruin the fantasy going on in your 'ead," Ash waves a box at Danny, "I need to test this fake alarm out. It's loud... soundproofing?"

"Danny, get a drink and calm down," Stacie soothes watching him walk to the door with Albert, "We'll meet you at Eddie's in a minute."

Ash grins as Stacie wraps an arm around his waist, sliding her hand down to a possessive pat on his arse as they walk past the hotel reception desk.


	3. Chapter 3

It hurts like hell not having her here. He's trying to tolerate Emma and Sean but know that he's giving them both a hard time. Ash checks his watch. Five hours and he has to leave and he's in a wretched flat with a gun saving their lives again.

Dirty phone calls aside, he's talked to Stacie at every spare moment. He's glad it's a hooky mobile, lord knows how honest people pay phone bills these days. Today he can't as she's up there in the sky and he just wants her on firm ground.

Danny has been the perfect gent, he can't fault the man. He knows that Stacie has been tearful but worked the cons asked of her until she said no more. She confesses she can't lure them in when her heart belongs to him, and he feels guilty for ruining the best female grifter he's ever known.

The American team Danny joined, had a fixer and he has the responsibility of June. Stacie's met her and sees the fragility, told him and they knew it was the right thing to do. He needs to work to build up the nest egg he's started to invest in property.

Ash and Stacie gave it six months with three holidays. She's been gone 2 months and wants him back. He feels a bit of pride in that. Right now he has to save these two, get keys from an estate agent and get to the airport.


	4. Chapter 4

Danny looks across at seating area, Ash and Stacie are sitting with their heads together deep in conversation. Albert nudges the younger man, "They work well together don't you think?"

"I've known about them for ages." Danny remembers Stacie's homesickness, "Ain't no other man for her."

"Of course, I knew they'd end up together," Albert smiles and taps his nose, "Instinct. You and Mickey dancing around her like moths to a flame when the brightest star was always Ash."

"Yeah, alright, don't rub it in," Danny grimaces and turns to Emma. "Told you, Stacie's no threat to you or Mickey."

Emma looks up from the newspaper she's reading, "Oh I knew about that, Mickey told me. It's lovely."

"Mickey knew?" Stacie glares at the grifter who joins Danny and Albert on the bar stools.

"I knew what?" Mickey scans the team around him, "Oh you and Ash. Suspected it for months. Since I came back from Australia and found him lovesick and Stacie missing. Now where is Eddie, I could die of thirst."

Danny holds out a hand to Albert who wafts two fifty pound notes, "Hand 'em over, I knew after the puffa fish."

"Ah!" Mickey take the notes from Albert, "I guessed before I left for Australia, you know, the cactus plant."

"So let me get this straight, you all knew except me?" Sean looks baffled.

"Well we didn't know that they knew to be fair," Stacie smiles and Sean falls in love a little more.

Ash bristles beside her, "Lemme get this straight. Sean, you didn't know, Emma found out from Mickey who knew before we did and Albert and Danny think it was in about the time of the cactus plant or the fish?" He reaches over and takes the notes from Mickey who looks affronted.

Danny crows, "I win! I knew she wasn't in America for the last year."

"Wait a minute," Mickey is astonished, "you've been in London? Doing what?"

Stacie shrugs, "studying and dating Ash, until Danny told me he needed some help, Ash and I talked about it and thought it was worth it."

"So you knew she was going to be there?" Mickey looks sternly at Ash, "That's a huge risk."

"I'm a fixer, I knew it would work. Now this hundred quid... do you want to do the honours love?"

Stacie smiles, "This belongs to Eddie. Put them out of their misery and tell them why."

Eddie appears behind the bar and takes the notes from Stacie who blows him a kiss, Blushing he says, "I knew before the cactus. You lot are useless. They arrived here together, almost always leave together and his ringtone has been her favourite song since you started meeting here. And don't get me started on the looks and the kisses. Ash got thirty percent more kisses than any of the rest of you. I told Ash years ago to do something and for once he listened. And I knew she was back in London last year. And this, my friend will pay for the deposit on the hire of this bar."

"What bar hire?" Mickey looks worried when Ash winces and Eddie claps his hands to his mouth in despair.

"Well about that.." Ash takes Stacie's hand, "I was hoping you'd be free tomorrow about two?"

"I might be, depends what you're doing doesn't it?" A smile plays on her lips.

"I'm planning on hanging around the registry office in Chelsea." Ash looks nervously at Stacie, clears his throat, "If you'd care to join me?"

"Well Mr Morgan, I suggest you get on your knees."

"Bet that's not the first time she's told him that!"

"Shut up Sean!"

Ash dutifully gets on one knee and takes her hand, "Will you marry me?"

"Get a bloody room." Danny hollers, then looking at Emma and Albert for answers, "She did say yes didn't she?"

"I don't think you'd snog a man you weren't going to marry like that." Emma observes.

"So we've got a mark," Mickey grins at the team, "The registry office of course. Now we need a dress, the rings and a suit. Let's do this..."

Fin


End file.
